Speed Of Sound
by esmereldamillerschubert
Summary: Esmerelda and Egypt hit it off in winter in beautiful Cairo. EgyptxOC oneshot OOC Egypt


Egypt x Reader -

**I looked out my seat's window, looking out at the dark sky. With stars that flashed brightly across. I looked below, Cairo's lights shone brightly, and many buildings. I smiled to myself. I heard a lady say. I shrugged, I never took off my seat-belt anyway. I looked back at the sky. Staring at it's beauty. A bright red light blinked far away, which was probably the light of another plane. I groaned. A young lady next to me smiled. Her short, dark, curly brown hair moved as she spoke. I nodded. She began. **

**I looked at her, She laughed. I frowned. He shrugged. **

**A lady said. I sighed happily. After, she said something in Arabic, which I didn't understand. I asked the girl next to me. **

**I frowned. She laughed. I nodded. I looked back out my window, seeing the ground was close. The plane landed, and it was extremely bumpy, that I was shaking in my seat. The girl next to me frowned. **

**-Time Skip- **

**I hugged Gupta. I smiled as I nuzzled his cheek. He looked at me with his dull-forest-green eyes, which were dark brown last time I remembered. He tried to smile, but it was very shaky. He took my hand, and I took my luggage, and we walked out the airport. As soon as I exited, I took a deep breath of the warm air. He laughed slightly. I looked at him. He said as he scratched his head (He's not wearing his Head scarf thing, BTW). I shrugged as we entered his car. **

**He drove smoothly across the somewhat smooth road, which was empty. He sighed. I nodded. **

**Hours passed, and we were a few minutes away from City Stars Hotel. I was curled up in a blanket that Gupta had in the Car. I slept ever since. I head someone whisper. I slowly opened my tired eyes and yawned. Gupta nodded. I looked out the window and gasped. He laughed slightly. I smiled widely. He nodded. He began. He took a breath before he continued again. I laughed loudly, since he said it as if he was some sort of weather forecaster. I laughed so hard that my sides began to hurt. I smiled as I opened the door of the car. I stepped out, and a blast of cold hair and rain came. I hissed to myself as I began to do my hair again after the wind blew it everywhere. Gupta shouted from the car. I mumbled as I opened the back of the car and got my suitcases out. I said. He shrugged. I nodded. I took Gupta's hand and walked into City Stars Hotel. It isn't the best hotel, but it's all we could get for a few weeks. **

**We walked up to the manager. - Gupta pointed at a few seats - I nodded and walked to the section of seats. **

**Then, I thought. 'Until I find out what our room numbers are'. My cheeks heated up- Surely he didn't mean it like that! I looked down at my feet, until I felt something tap my shoulder. I jerked my head up. I said. I smiled an nodded. I dragged him, literally, to the elevator. I looked at Gupta with that 'Go do it.' stare. He looked at his feet. He let go of my hand and walked over to the luggage, dragging it over. I asked him. I mumbled. I walked into the elevator, and pressed the buttons. Gupta took his phone out. I said as I put my four-finger on his forehead. He looked at me. I nodded. I mumbled. Gupta shrugged as he leaded on the elevator's walls. He was wearing knee-height light brown boots, dark blue jeans (nearly black), and a black-and-red checkered shirt. I giggled. **

**He laughed slightly. **

**I laughed. He poker-faced. **

**I began, **

**He shrugged. **

**He shrugged. I nodded, I said. **

**-Time skip- **

**Gupta opened my Hotel room's door, and rolled the luggage in. He mumbled. **

**I laughed. He shrugged. He began. I smiled and nodded. I said as I literally pushed him out of my hotel room. Gupta shrugged and took his luggage to the room right next door. Meanwhile, I was having some trouble. I said. I sat on my bed and took the phone then bit my lip. I called Gupta. **

**Your call has been ignored. **

**I heard someone say from behind me. I looked behind me and literally fell of my bed. I saw Gupta's green eyes stare at me like ... **

**He laughed slightly. **

**I nodded my head. **

**He picked me up form the floor. I nodded. **

**He pouted. I poked his shoulder. He sadly repeated. **

**I said as I sat on my bed. **

**He sat next to me. I nodded. **

**Gupta flashed a smile. **

**I hesitated. **

**I laughed. **

**Gupta started at me. **

**Gupta said as he lay his back on the bed. I nodded. **

**He said as he walked over to the phone. He called room-service. He mumbled into the phone. I looked at him. He said. I laughed. He shrugged. I looked at him. **

**He said. I said. He nodded. **


End file.
